User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Achilles vs. Hercules
Achilles: Perhaps the greatest Ancient Greek hero, who was nearly immortal save for his only weak spot, his heel Hercules: The super strong Greek hero, another great contender for the best of them all, who completed the "IMPOSSIBLE" 12 Labors of Hercules! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Last round, The Classic Creepers showed The Sick-Minded Slashers that you can't beat the classics! Next round will be Harald Hardrada vs. Spartacus. Who would win? Achilles Hercules Battle: Hercules is walking through the Greek countryside, javelin in hand and Great Bow and quiver full of poisoned arrows slung over his shoulder. As he walks through the meadow and into a forest he notices an abondoned but battle-ready chariot just sitting there. Puzzled, Hercules comes and checks inside, to see Achilles lying in ambush wih his Gastraphetes crossbow. He fires and a bolt launches itself at Hercules, but it bounces harmlessly off his Nemean Lion-skin cloak. Hercules shouts in rage and drives his javelin straight through the chariot at Achilles, who rolls aside and barely escapes unscathed. The chariot, however, is ruined, stuck firmly into the ground by the javelin. Achilles pulls out his short sword and Hercules angrily pulls a tree out of the ground and wields it as a massive club. Achilles, startled, is frozen in shock and smashed by the huge branches of the tree, a blow that would kill any mortal man. However, his heel was untouched and Achilles bounces back, slashing at Hercules' unprotected face with his short sword, giving him a gash down his cheek. The son of Zeus bellows in rage and grabs Achilles by his tunic collar and punches his face with a mighty fist, but Achilles only receives a black eye. Hercules is confused and drops Achilles, who runs back to the ruined chariot, grabs his spear and battle axe, and runs deeper into the forest. Growling with anger, Hercules pries his javelin out from the destroyed chariot and heads cautiously into the forest, looking between trees for Achiiles. Unknown to him, Achilles has scrambled up one of the olive oaks and jumps down on the demigod warriors with his battle axe, shouting furiously. Hercules falls and the only thing that saves him from the furious blows raining down on him from Achilles is his Lion-skin. Hercules growls and rolls over, dangling Achilles at head-legth with a meaty hand. Acilles desperately tries to cover his heel, and Hercules at once understands this "immortal" man's weakness. Throwing him down into the dirt, Hercules takes out his Great Bow and notches and arrow, but Achilles will not leave his heel unprotected andscrambles back, spear in hand. Lunging at Hercules, Achilles thrusts the spear at the strongman's chest but it snaps like a toothpick against Hercules' hardened skin. Achilles desperately takes out his short sword and runs back into the thick trees, but as he turns Hercules fires another arrow lightning-quick. It goes deep into Achilles' unprotected heel, and the warrior falls in agony. The poison from the arrow quickly sspreads through his body, and after convulsing violently for a few seconds Achilles slumps forward, facedown, dead. Hercules kicks him over to make sure his opponent is dead, then roars in victory and lumbers away. Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that Hercules' strength was able to have him hold out against Achilles until he finally hit the Trojan War hero's mortal heel, and that the Nemean Lion skin prevented Achilles from wounding Hercules before he himself was killed. Category:Blog posts